After the Destruction Pt1: The End That Made the Beginning
by AshlynnHeart
Summary: Spoilers of Azran Legacies! Takes place after game. This is a small backstory to an old series of short stories based off the AU that Aurora never died after the events of the Azran Legacies. Rated T for suggested suicide.


The point of no return already begun. Known to Aurora, the world was under attack as the Azran sanctuary released all of its golems. Below the floating sanctuary, the creatures whiz through the air with only one objection in mind: destroy humanity. Her hand touched over the ripped cloth where Bronev had stabbed her. Her heart ironically caused the destruction of humanity.

Professor Layton, Luke, Emmy, Descole, and Bronev were all stuck up there with her. Each confused and in horror as what had become of their own world. She walks over to them as there was one thing that they can do to save them all. She didn't want to say it was so. But...

"T-there is one thing left you can do. If all of you step into the beams of light, all the chaos shall cease."

Everyone except Bronev was up to the task until she told them, "If you go through with stepping into the beams of light, you will die."

Everyone watched her mixed with all negative emotions. She gazed backed solemnly, "The choice is yours."

Luke backed away from the group as Layton calls out to him.

"It's the only way to save everyone,"

Putting on a brave face Luke smiled at them, "Professor, I have to do it!"

With the idea out in the open, Layton, Emmy, and Descole agreed as they each jogged into a beam of light surrounding the edges of the room. While observing their courage, Aurora noticed Bronev's face; sadden, darkened, and regretful. He was not going inside the last light. So, she put it upon herself to fill it. She makes a dash to it as Layton calls her out as with Luke.

"I'm going to help, too!" She exclaimed.

Her friends already grew weak from the lights, they didn't have much time left. However, when she tried to enter she was repelled. Every move she made ended the same.

"It's not working for me, Professor!"

Then, without any acknowledgement of Aurora, Bronev dashed into the light forced to consume the deadly light. Preparation was nearly complete. Echoes of agony filled the room till they slowly fade along with the beams. Her eyes scan around her as she trembled, holding herself. Her friends, humans of this new Earth she just learned of, scattered about as corpses.

Like a crack of lightning she pleaded against the awful silence, "The light of the Azran,"

"I beg you, look upon this scene! The people of today are not foolish or selfish beings! They think of a bright future. They are great people. I can't imagine what they might achieve. If only they lived!"

When it was thought hope might be lost, a miracle sprouted. The dead awoke from their short slumber. Aurora felt true happiness fill her.

"What's going on?" Emmy cried as the sanctuary rumbled.

"The Azran sanctuary has fulfilled it's purpose,"

"You must leave at once before the sanctuary crumbles into nothing." Aurora answered.

"You are coming with us!" Luke insists.

"I have to stay." She told him.

She had to stay. However, something wasn't quite right; She couldn't tell what. He groped at her dress pulling at her to come along, "Aurora, please."

Layton tipped his hat, "Luke we have to leave, now!"

When he realized Aurora was not budging, he bellowed his last good bye in tears.

"Good bye, Aurora."

She was now alone or should have been if it were not for Descole.

"What are you thinking of doing?"

She shifts her eyes down to the familiar clothes underneath his cloak, "I-I'm completely responsible for what happened. If it wasn't for me, Earth would have never went through the pain that it did on this day. Death is what I deserve."

He approaches her. He was so close to the point she could feel his heat bounce off her body.

"You were the Azrans puppet. Played with their values in mind."

He held out his hand to her, "There is such thing as redemption. I'll be the first one to forgive you if you want to help Earth with me."

She stared into his mask wide-eyed. Her face softens with a painful smile, "Desmond."

The two jump back as a piece of floor fell feet below them. He grips her arm, "Hold on tight!"

She latched onto his waist as they leap through the newly made hole. They landed on a piece of rumble. Outside of the debris, the golems fell to their doom never taking orders ever again. Descole nudged her, "There's Raymond! Hang on, we are going to jump!"

The flying craft that was the Bostonius inched closer till they were a jump length. Aurora held tight to his middle as he grabbed onto a dangling ladder. He climbed till they made it to the door. In a second, the door swung open against the air pressure. With all of their strength they manage to close the door behind them.

Descole drags them both to the sitting room as Raymond, Desmond's trusty butler, greets them. "We are almost out of here, Master Desmond."

Descole collapsed onto a couch panting. He had such a high pain tolerance she didn't think he was injured too badly. Not knowing what to do, Aurora untied his cape and pulled off his hat and mask. Raymond suddenly popped over with a medical kit at hand.

"My stomach." Desmond gritted.

Raymond undressed the rest of his torso. To Aurora's surprise a giant bruise spread across his left abdomen. Unfazed, Raymond pressed his hand into his bruise.

"No broken bones. Lucky from what caused a bruise such as this."

As Desmond was getting bandaged up he violently tried to stand up.

"Master Desmond,"

"Aurora, your wound! It's, it's..."

Aurora looked at her old wound where it was emitting a strange glow. Suddenly, she started feeling weak.

"Clay, mud, anything of that sort." She mumbled.

It had been hours after Raymond had fixed the two of them. After he filled Aurora's gash with clay, her body quickly absorbed and repaired itself. On the other hand Desmond was completely bandaged and left to lay on a cot downstairs. Aurora sat on the floor next to him.

"This isn't right." She told him.

"I have a feeling that I was suppose to die. Why di-"

He brushed her hair away from her worried face, "They let you live."

Let her live? Why would they do that to their now useless toy? Without her noticing, he slipped her crystal off her head.

"Take a look in the mirror." He grinned.

She stood in front of a full mirror. She then realized that she no longer looked or felt like the Azran messenger she was. She instead looked just as human as her Earth friends if not for the fact she still was a golem.


End file.
